Status Update
by DarylDixon'sgirl1985
Summary: When Hermione Granger is sent to the past to track down Peter Pettigrew and bring him back for punishment she finds herself in a world not her own. One full of men who look down on her for being a woman. One where she is approached by a like minded woman and asked to join something called Shield.


**Hey everyone. This story was brought to you by Quidditch Training Camp, The Brands War II, and Pop Figure Collection by Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For Quidditch Training Camp I wrote for Burpees - Write about someone in the occupation of, Auror (does not have to be cannon). For The Brands War II I wrote for the Marvel character of Peggy Carter using the prompts of Era 20s, Character Hermione Granger, Trait intelligent, Dialogue "Let me show how it's done, gentlemen.", Action walking swiftly, and Plot Point earning respect from co-workers. For Pop Figure Collection I wrote for Ron Weasley's Scabbers Ron prompt character of Peter Pettigrew. Warning for mentions of sexism. Word count without the Author's Note 645. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter of my Harry Potter/Agent Carter crossover Status Update.**

Hermione Granger's curly brown hair billowed out behind her as she swiftly through home office of London's Auror's in the year 1925. This is where they'd tracked the traitor Peter Pettigrew to. This where she was told she'd find him and was sent to bring him back to the present to stand trial for the Potters's murder.

"Here he is Mrs. Granger," the man in charge told her pointing towards the downtrodden looking shell of a man. "We got him subdued just in time for your arrival. After all a little woman like yourself shouldn't be handling such a thing."

Hermione laughed as though the man had just told a joke of some sort. "I'm not Mrs. Granger," she told him eyeing him to see his weaknesses and what have you. "My mother is Mrs. Granger. I would prefer to be called either Hermione, Miss Granger, or Granger. I'm no different than any of the rest of you and have subdued many criminals in my time."

The men surrounding her laughed a little at this statement. They knew that the backwards Americans had women working as Aurors in their Ministry of Magic but that would never fly here in Britain. A lady was always either a secretary or higher up. Never one of the people in the field. They were after all the weaker of the sexes as most of the men had been taught since a young age.

"I'm sorry, Miss Granger, but I find it hard to believe that you've subdued anyone," a blond haired man, who must have been a higher up, called to her. "You look like you would probably be knocked over if you bent over to pick up a book."

The rest of the men laughed at this pronouncement. As though this was the greatest of jokes that had ever been told and this blond haired green eyed man was the most cleverest of all people.

As the men clapped each other on the back Peter Pettigrew took his chance to make his escape taking them all by surprise. Everyone that is beside Hermione. She'd been prepared for Pettigrew to take his chance to escape. So when the room around her went into a panic trying to figure out to retake the prisoner. Hermione implament her own plan of attack.

"Let me show you how it's done gentlemen," Hermione said raising her wand and with a swift flick her wrist Pettigrew was locked into the full body bind curse falling face first into the floor. This caused all the men in the room to look at her in shock. The room fell silent as everyone took in what had just happened in front of them.

The clack clack of high heels on the tile floor made everyone turn around to find the source of the sound. It happened to be another woman in uniform unfamiliar to any of the gathered wizards. The crest of some kind of bird on the small insignia on her collar.

"Miss. Hermione Granger?" the dark haired woman asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione nodded.

"Shield has been tracking your movements and would love to offer you job with us. Do you accept?"

Hermione be the intelligent woman she knew what a great honor an offer like this was. And from the looks on the other Aurors faces she'd definitely earned this lot's respect. "I think I'll take you up on that offer," she said.

Both women walked swiftly off towards the exit.

"Time extraction team," the dark haired woman called into a commlink she'd hidden up her sleeve, "this Agent Carter requesting extraction for three." Then when that message was confirmed she transmitted another one. "Status Update. We've acquired the asset and on our way back."

**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my first official Harry Potter/Agent Carter crossover Status Update.**


End file.
